


No Mere Viper

by LoreilDarksky00



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: It's enough, Karma curses a lot, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nagisa will probably end up swearing a bit as well, and the kraken is not pleased, it's 2AM but I already know I'm going to love this fic, just a teeny bit of monster god blood, nagisa is more like a dragon than a snake, nagisa is sort of a god, not really - Freeform, those tentacle cells had to come from somewhere, uncle kraken needs viper nephew to get back his tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreilDarksky00/pseuds/LoreilDarksky00
Summary: All of human history will tell you: it never ends well when mortals play God.Or, the tentacle cells had to come from somewhere, and their unwilling donor will stop at nothing to retrieve the stolen pieces of itself.The Gods of the sea are angry, and the mortal descendant of Leviathan is about to come of age. The beasts that have faded into legend will rise, and the fate of the world rests on one boy’s shoulders.Nagisa is no mere viper.The blood of Dragons runs in his veins.





	1. Heed the Call

**Author's Note:**

> The anime never explained just how the tentacle cells came into existence, and I have a very wild imagination.
> 
> Alt Summary: The Kraken is mad and humans are fucked unless Nagisa can fix this situation.

_Nagisa…_

__

_Nagisa… Hatchling, heed the call…_

_Return to the water._

_The time comes…_

 

“NAGISA-KUN!”

 

“Uwahg!”

 

Wincing, Nagisa sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Raising his gaze, he smiled sheepishly at his teacher. “S-sorry, Korosensei. I didn’t even realize I was tired…”

 

The yellow creature chuckled. “Make sure you get enough sleep _before_ class, Nagisa-kun. That goes for all of you, as well,” Korosensei raised his voice, returning to the front of the classroom as Nagisa got back into his seat.

 

He rubbed at his eyes, unable to focus properly. _That dream again…_

 

The bluenette had been having the same dream every night for weeks. A voice, resonant, deep like the sea, calling out to him from afar. Words that made his entire body thrum with energy, a longing he couldn’t ease. At this point, he was willing to skip class for a day just to go to the beach and pray the dream stopped happening.

 

He managed to make it till the end of school, at which his head dropped onto his desk with a groan. How was he supposed to function when every time he slept he felt more tired?!

 

“Na-gi-sa~” Karma tapped his knuckles against the smaller boy’s head with each syllable. “Are you planning on spending the night here? School’s over.”

 

Nagisa whined, a low, drawn out sound of frustration. “I’m so tired… all because of those stupid dreams…”

 

“Dreams?” Karma tilted his head curiously before his face morphed into a sinister grin. “Oho, is little Nagisa beginning to enter the world of men?”

 

“Wha…? That’s… no, _oh my god_ that is **not** what’s going on!” The smaller boy shot upright with a scowl, trying to force down a vivid blush. He glanced away as he recalled the voice, it’s power that pulled at every cell in his body. “It’s not that kind of dream. I’ve been having the same one for weeks. Surrounded by blue, and something… something’s calling me. Telling me to heed the call and return to the water.”

 

Nagisa’s eyes lost focus. “Every time I go to sleep, the voice calls louder… I can feel it, the pull… the power. It calls me ‘hatchling’, says something about ‘the time is coming’. At this point I’m starting to think I’m either going crazy, or it’s not just a dream.”

 

The other boy stared down at his friend, the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. The way Nagisa was talking was almost as if something was speaking _through_ him.

 

Nagisa shook himself, trying to bring his mind back to the present. “Sorry, I know that was weird.” He stood and grabbed his bag. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

 

“I’m not going to deny that what you just talked about was weird,” Karma mused, “but maybe we should skip tomorrow. You’ll be useless in any assassinations if you stay this out of it. We could go to the beach, and maybe that voice will be satisfied. Maybe it’s just your subconscious telling you to relax a bit in the sun and sand,” he teased.

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes as they left the classroom. “My idea of relaxing has never been the beach, but okay.”

 

Neither boy noticed all three of their teachers ducking around the corner, having heard everything.

 

A few minutes after both students walked out of view, Karasuma glanced at his coworkers. “That sounded like more than just a dream. The way he spoke was almost identical to the way Itona-kun sounded when he said the tentacles asked him what he wanted.”

 

Korosensei tilted his head forwards, thinking hard. “I have a bad feeling about this..”


	2. So It All Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa doesn't resist the call; he's too tired to be afraid.

Nagisa held a hand over his sore head as he lay sprawled on the ground. He’d returned home to find his mother in one of her black moods, and the moment she saw his hair up she lost it. She’d dragged him around by his hair, screaming how selfish he was, how dare he defy her in such a cruel manner. She’d even punched him, this time. Exhaling slowly, his eyes shut, and for a brief moment, all was silent.

 

_Nagisa… _  
__

 

He tensed, but did not open his eyes.

 

_Nagisa… Hatchling, you must return to the water…_

 

“Why?” He whispered. He was even hearing the voice while awake, he really _was_ going crazy _._

 

 _You are needed,_  the voice boomed, so loudly that pain lanced through the bluenette’s skull. _You must return to the water. The time comes. You must return to the water._

 

Images flooded his head, things impossible for his mind to understand. He cried out from the pain, clutching at his head and hair, writhing on the ground as the pull became stronger. Deep beneath the surface of the ocean, something lurked, and it called to him.

 

_Nagisa._

_Come._

Slowly, in a daze, he stumbled to his feet. Blood dripped from his nose, eyes vacant as his feet took him to the door. Regardless of his unsteady gait, he followed the call. His mother must have already gone to bed, so he was able to slip outside unnoticed, only barely remembering to put on shoes. Down the stairs, out onto the street and towards the school.

 

There was no way for him to get to the sea at this time of night, but there was water on the mountain, rivers of it, and somehow he knew that would suffice.

 

Something buzzed, and he answered the phone as he walked. “Hello…?”

 

“Oi, Nagisa, still up for playing hooky tomorrow?”

 

“Karma… the call… I can’t fight it… the river, on the mountain, I have to…” He coughed, the coppery taste in his mouth not even registering. “I have to go…”

 

The phone slipped from his suddenly numb fingers, and idly he wondered just what was happening. He winced as the voice spoke again, though it was mercifully quieter than its last shout.

 

_All will be well for you, Hatchling… return to the water… Nagisa… return to the water…_

 

“I’m working on it,” he whispered, and his feet picked up speed.

 

He ran.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure what route he’d taken, but before he knew it he was over the fence and making his way to the river.

 

“NAGISA!”

 

He didn’t stop, but he did slow to a walk. Karma fell into step beside him. “What the fuck are you do－fucking _christ _,__ ” he swore as he saw the blood dripping down the smaller boy’s front. “Nagisa, look at me for a sec, stop walking and turn this way.”

 

“I can’t stop,” he rasped, unable to fight the strength of the pull. “The call… I have to…”

 

His vision was going blurry but he trekked onward doggedly. He heard his friend speaking, but it sounded faded and muffled to his ears. The only sound that mattered was the rushing water up ahead.

 

_Nagisa…_

_Nagisa…_

 

He finally stopped, collapsing to his knees on the riverbank. “I’m here…” The pressure lifted, and he felt like he could breathe normally again. Exhausted, he leaned forwards, bracing himself on his hands. “What now?”

 

 _Reach for the water,_  the voice commanded. _Reach out for Us._

 

He did, and for a moment everything faded to silence. He watched, unable to muster up the energy to be stunned, as the river _lifted_ , ribbons of water flowing upwards and to him. The water wrapped around his hand, his arm, curling about his body as if to welcome him.

 

The cold was soothing on Nagisa’s skin, and he finally relaxed. Falling back, the water rushed to support him.

 

 _Well done, Hatchling,_ the voice praised. _We will awaken you, we will show you what must be done. Rest now._

 

He didn’t fight the blissful emptiness of sleep.


	3. Chaos Happens Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's out cold and Karma might wish he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I did want to toss in Karma worrying about Nagisa. A longer, proper chapter is up next!

Karma could only watch in shock as the river flowed into the air, taking his friend with it. He could go up against Korosensei, trying to kill him, without a shred of fear, but this… this was way out of his league.

With shaking hands, he opened Ritsu’s app. “Ritsu. Send my location to Korosensei.”

“Sure, but what’s going on?”

Instead of answering, he turned the phone so the camera was facing the sight of water slowly raising Nagisa higher into the sky.

“T-this is… Okay. I just sent your coordinates.”

The telltale rush of wind signaled Korosensei’s arrival. “Karma-kun,” he said seriously, eyes on Nagisa’s limp form. “Do you have any idea what’s happening right now?”

“No. I called Nagisa earlier, but he was already headed up here. He was talking weird, about something calling him to the river, but he must have dropped his phone. I came after him, told him to stop so I could check why he was bleeding, and he said he couldn’t stop walking. Then he reached out to the water, and… well, this happened.”

Before either could speak more, the water started to glow.

It was as if gravity had increased, forcing even Korosensei to the ground as the sky rumbled and the earth shook. Karma was vaguely aware that several tentacles were holding him securely, but all that mattered was the boy currently being surrounded by an orb of water.

“NAGISA!”

But his shout was lost to the chaos.


	4. Mission and Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice tells Nagisa what he must do, and the poor teenager is too tired to be dealing with all this crazy talk. Karma is low-key cradling Nagisa in his arms for the majority of this chapter. Also their teachers need a break and probably alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is dense and tired. Help him.
> 
> Info on chapter updates in End Notes!

_You must retrieve the stolen power. Kill the man who stole it. Find the cells and return them to the water._

 

“Who are you? What power, what cells?” Nagisa couldn’t keep up with the torrent of words and images being poured into his head.

 

_We are they who rule the Seas. The tentacles of the Kraken. Retrieve His power, his cells. Kill the mortal thief, Kotaro Yanagisawa, Shiro. His evil will spread if he is not stopped. No mortal can steal the body of a God and escape unscathed._

_You are one of Us._

_Heed Our call, Hatchling._

_Nagisa, descendant of the Leviathan. Awaken as the new Dragon. Retrieve the Kraken’s power. Kill the thief._

 

“The tentacle cells…?” Chills crept up the boy’s spine as realization hit. “Retrieving them… will it hurt the ones experimented on to take them back?”

 

_Only if they try to fight your power. Your powers will grow quickly; you must master them as they come. Should you need help or guidance, reach out for the water._

_Now, Nagisa… Wake up._

 

He was warm.

 

That was the first thing he noticed as his senses swarm back into focus. Gone was the pressure of the deepest parts of the sea, gone was the cold darkness of those waters. He shifted, hissing in pain as his entire body protested. A blanket was wrapped around him, and someone resettled him on their lap.

 

Nagisa forced his eyes open, flinching as light invaded them. Something was different. His vision was far sharper than before, colors far more vivid and shadows a matter of shade and not visibility.

 

His gaze focused onto the face of the person he was being held by.

 

“... Karma…?” His throat felt like sandpaper, but it didn’t matter because the sight of those deep, rich golden eyes like liquid honey made him breathless.

 

“Oh thank god,” the redhead breathed. “You had us pretty freaked out there. Can you sit up?”

 

“I… I think so…” Slowly, he managed to haul himself upright, forcing down a wave of nausea. As it settled, he checked their surroundings, only a little surprised to see that they were in their classroom, and not alone. Their teachers stood nearby, clearly wanting to speak, but not doing so.

 

His friend had no such hesitation. “So you want to explain what the fuck’s going on?” He asked, and if not for the sharpness of his eyes it might have sounded pleasant.

 

Nagisa’s gaze fell to the floor as he remembered what had happened. “Kotaro Yanagisawa… he stole from the Kraken. And now the Kraken wants its cells back, the tentacle cells.” His eyes glowed white as he continued, his mission branded in his mind. “Kill the thief. Retrieve the Kraken’s power. Awaken as the descendant of Leviathan. Return to the water.”

 

The glow faded, and he slumped, lacking the energy to hold himself upright. His skull, shoulder blades, and spine ached, a constant, dull throbbing that refused him the refuge of sleep.

 

Korosensei, who had gone rigid at the name his student had spoken, exhaled slowly. “I had, at one point, wondered just where that man had gotten the tentacle cells… Never would I have thought they came from a mythological beast…”

 

“W-wait, you can’t seriously believe in the kraken,” Irina gaped, only to turn as Nagisa _growled_ , a sound that no human should be able to make.

 

“If you can accept Korosensei’s existence and capabilities, you’d be a fool not to take this seriously.” The boy narrowed his once again glowing eyes as he struggled to speak, his voice not entirely his own. “Just because They prefer not to mingle with humans, doesn’t mean They aren’t here… Some walk disguised in human form, some remain invisible to our eyes… and some, like me, have Their blood in our veins.”

 

With a muffled groan, Nagisa felt the muscles in his back contract to the point of pain. He was so tired, still, his human body unable to keep up with the power welling up from within. There was so much he didn’t understand, but at the same time all the information he needed had already been given to him. He hadn’t yet had the time to sort out what the voice had shown him.

 

He felt warm and safe, still snuggled up to his friend, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but his body wouldn’t let him, not yet. Karma seemed to be able to sense this, and sighed.

 

“After what I saw last night, I’d be stupid to brush this off. But you won’t be doing _anything_ until you’ve recovered. Whatever that water did to you took a lot of energy, right? You can barely keep your eyes open,” the redhead pointed out. “Go back to sleep, Nagisa. School won’t start for another few hours anyways.”

 

Entire body going rigid, Nagisa forced himself upright again to look out the windows. Dread formed a pit in his stomach as he saw daylight and realized he’d been out the whole night. “I gotta go home,” he whispered, trembling as he thought of how furious his mother was going to be. “She’s going to be so mad…!”

 

“She…?”

 

“My mom, she was already pissed at me last night, and then I just… oh god I’m so screwed!” Nagisa’s hands gripped his hair tightly, still hanging loose from when his mother had yanked them out of their ties. He didn’t have the strength to endure her fits right now, _how was he going to fix this?_

“Nagisa. Breathe.” It was an order, and while something deep inside of him snarled at the idea of being bossed around, it did make him realize that he was starting to hyperventilate. When he’d calmed himself a bit, he looked up to meet his friend’s gaze. Golden eyes were narrowed, though not at him, Nagisa could read him enough to tell. “This entire situation is more than that woman can handle. She can’t know of it, so until you’re in a state where you can at least act normal, you shouldn’t go home.”

 

“He’s right,” Karasuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Your mother seems to be a… highly strung person, so it would do her no good for you to go home like this. We’ll figure out something to tell her, but in the meantime, we’ll find you somewhere to stay.”

 

“He can crash with me,” Karma said nonchalantly. “My parents won’t mind, they’re never home anyways.”

 

That seemed to decide it, with or without Nagisa’s consent. Although, to be fair, they did have a point. He wouldn’t survive at home as he was; his mother would eat him alive if he started saying all these crazy things to her.

 

The sudden movement of Karma scooping him up and standing made Nagisa squeak in surprise. “K-Karma, what…?”

 

“I did say we’d skip today, didn’t I?” He replied, a cheeky smirk settling on his face. “You _did_ agree to it.”

 

The bluenette couldn’t even form a word in denial, spluttering and finally giving up, ducking his head to hide his face against his friend’s shoulder. He was too tired for this. Irina let out a sound that Nagisa just _knew_ was accompanied by her ‘oh, look, romantic gossip’ face, even though this was not anything of the sort.

 

Korosensei sighed. “I can’t say I approve of skipping school, but in this situation it’s in Nagisa-kun’s best interest. I’ll have one of your classmates text you what we cover today, and the homework. Take care not to fall behind. I’ll drop you off at Karma-kun’s home!”

 

And, suddenly, they were out of the building and in the air. The trip only took a few seconds, and by the time the two students registered what was happening, Korosensei was setting them down in Karma’s room.

 

“Get some rest, Nagisa-kun!” In a blast of wind, their teacher was gone.

 

Karma set the smaller boy down on his bed, ruffling his hair with enough force to send him toppling over. “Go to sleep. I’ll have food ready to reheat when you wake up.”

 

Nagisa could barely nod his assent before his eyes slipped shut.

 

For once, he didn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be a little slow, since I've got a busy couple weeks ahead getting everything together for next semester in college. Gonna try to get a bunch done then make a posting schedule to keep a decent buffer between updates and what I still need to write.


	5. The Change Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma tries to process what's happening, and discovers something he thinks he probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry to say that updates will continue to be slow for a while, but I'm trying to get ahead so I can at least have a semi-regular schedule. School prep is still taking up a lot of my time TT^TT
> 
> Anyways, here's the next bit (sorry it's short).

Karma wasn’t the type of person to be easily caught off guard.

 

He found it easy to roll with most situations, even if they didn’t go as planned, and his natural tendency for violence caused him to fear less and win more. Even Korosensei had only thrown him off for a day or two before he had adjusted and was working with the others to assassinate him.

 

Today, however, was just far out of his comfort zone. Crazy government science experiments teaching classes he could take, but mythological creatures? He knew it had to be _something_ , he saw the water send his friend sky high, saw the smaller boy’s eyes _glow._ In a way, this made more sense than anything, especially when he considered that eerie ability Nagisa had, that aptitude for assassination. It was also just downright nuts _._

 

He sighed as he went back upstairs to his room to check on Nagisa. It had been a few hours since Korosensei had dropped them off, so he might as well. Closing the door behind him, he leaned over the edge of the bed, letting out a silent sigh when he saw the bluenette’s eyes closed. He was still bundled in the blanket from earlier; Karma made a mental note to lend his friend some clothes so he could wash his uniform.

 

He frowned when he noticed that despite being asleep, Nagisa was tense, body shivering every few moments. Gingerly, he pulled the blanket away from the boy’s face. Nagisa’s mouth was stretched into a grimace, eyebrows furrowing as he let out a low whine of pain.

 

Karma sat down on the mattress, about to wake his friend when he saw them.

 

_Scales _.__

 

Creeping up the back of Nagisa’s neck were silvery-blue scales, slowly sprouting from beneath the skin. When the bluenette’s lips pulled back from his teeth, Karma swallowed hard.

 

 _Fangs_.

 

Still small, just barely longer than normal, but far sharper than hours ago. They glinted in the light from the window, and every fiber of his being was telling Karma to run, to escape this creature, this _hunter_ that radiated power even in its sleep.

 

When Nagisa whimpered, Karma shoved down those instincts and ran his hand through his friend’s hair soothingly. The touch seemed to help, because the smaller boy relaxed a bit, though still seemingly in pain.

 

 _He did say something about dragons _,__  Karma thought as he gazed down at the scales. Curiousity got the better of him, and his hand slid down the cup the base of Nagisa’s skull, before lightly trailing farther to touch the shimmery scales. They were smooth, harder than human skin but somehow just as flexible. They looked similar to snake scales, but less rounded, more like… more like the feathers on the top part of a bird’s wings. Fascinated, he pressed down on the scales that covered the top of his spine…

 

Nagisa _moaned_ , and not from pain.

 

Karma froze, almost unable to believe what he’d just heard. His eyes flickered to the bluenette’s face. Full lips had parted, wet with saliva, and the redhead retracted his hand quickly. Feeling his cheeks burn, he got off the bed as fast as he could without waking his friend and fled downstairs.

 

The sound his friend made echoed in his brain teasingly for the rest of the day.


	6. Things get weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up and Karma's back on his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such irregular updates DX Getting used to new meds has me pretty out of it. I'm still working on hammering out the rest of the plot, so even if updates are slow, they ARE coming!

By the time hunger forced Nagisa back into the realm of wakefulness, he felt sore all over. The pain in his back, radiating from his shoulder blades, was still present but more manageable now that he wasn’t so tired. Same for his spine and skull, they were still sore but not as overwhelmingly so.

 

Groaning, he hauled himself upright, shivering as the blanket pooled around his waist. It took a moment for his mind to register that he was in Karma’s room, the low golden glow from the window telling him that the sun was setting. He glanced around curiously, noting how neat the room was. Not even a laundry basket out in the open.

 

He considered leaving the room to go find Karma, but caution won out and he resigned himself to wait and see if the redhead would come back up. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long, the door swinging open shortly after he’d resettled on the bed. Karma paused, eyes clouded before he seemed to mentally shake himself to clear them.

 

“Feeling any better?”

 

“Sore,” Nagisa admitted, rolling his shoulders with a wince. The act of speaking drew his attention to his dry mouth, and he swallowed with some difficulty. “Dehydrated.”

 

The redhead motioned for Nagisa to follow, and he did so without protest, though he forced back a pained groan as he got up. Karma led the way to the kitchen, where he’d apparently been working on dinner before he went to check on the bluenette. Nagisa ate gratefully, managing to ignore the awkward silence between them until they’d both finished. At length, he began to fidget.

 

“So… anything happen while I was out?”

 

Calculating red eyes slid over his form, lingering around his neck. “Mm… who knows? In any case, you should probably get a bath; I’ll find you some dry clothes to borrow in the meantime.”

 

Glancing down, Nagisa finally realized he was still in his damp school uniform. The sensation of wet cloth clinging to his skin didn’t bother him at all, not like it probably should have, but he nodded anyways. He was more distracted by how his friend answered him. The way Karma had been looking at his neck was odd, and he had no idea what the other boy had found so interesting.

 

Barely ten minutes later, all thoughts fled his mind as he lowered himself into the filled tub, exhaling slowly as the water enveloped him. Enjoying the heat that soothed his muscles, he ducked beneath the surface.

 

Opening his eyes underwater no longer caused them to sting… odd.

 

He set to washing, not wanting to take too much time. It was when he went to wash his hair that Karma’s earlier gaze made sense.

 

Something that was definitely not skin was covering the back of his neck, trailing down his spine. It was scattered across his shoulders and back, obvious now that he was aware of it. With trembling fingers, he inspected the smooth, hard surface but couldn’t figure it out. However, when he let his hands fall to the bottom of the tub, they brushed against his legs, where several more spots of it were.

 

Twisting his legs, he stared at the pale scales that shimmered as if to mock him.

 

“What the fuck,” he breathed.


	7. It's gonna be a long mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scales aren't even the worst of it, possibly, and a little time to think brings up more obstacles and dangers than Nagisa first realized. Also Karma is a little too chill... what goes on inside that boy's head...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about such delays between chapters! I've been working through some life junk and writer's block, but we're still going, bit by bit. Details regarding future chapters after the update.

It wasn’t as difficult to get used to the scales as Nagisa had first believed. They were strange, yes, but easily hidden and he had to admit he was a little fascinated by them. They were flexible yet hard, less scale-like in appearance and texture than his initial impression, but since he had no other word for them the term stuck. The color was similar to his hair, but with a more silvery sheen.

 

More than enough to explain Karma’s staring earlier, and his comment.

 

After finally getting out of the water to dry off and dress, Nagisa felt a little more at ease with the scales. As long as he was careful no one else would find out. Satisfied with that, he went to find his friend, still unsure about his presence in the house being permitted. The redhead had __said__  his parents were hardly ever home, but still…

 

He shouldn’t have worried though, as Karma was sprawled out on the living room couch in just a pair of boxers. Ignoring the indecency, Nagisa shuffled over and cleared his throat, just enough to catch the other teen’s attention.

 

“Why didn’t you warn me about the scales?” Nagisa sighed, sitting after his friend had drawn his legs up to make room. Karma just shrugged, golden eyes bright. Knowing he wouldn’t be getting an answer anytime soon, Nagisa rolled his eyes and sank into the cushions, shifting in discomfort until he found a position that didn’t make his pain worse.

 

“Still sore?”

 

“It’s mostly my shoulder blades, lower spine, and head now,” the bluenette admitted. “After the scales, though, I don’t think I even want to know what that means.”

 

And he sort of didn’t. If he was sprouting scales, and was sore in suspicious places, who knew what else his body might be doing? At least the scales could be hidden, either by clothing or probably makeup, but whatever the rest was… Ugh, all the thinking was making his head hurt worse, a migraine of epic proportions raising pressure behind his eyes.

 

As it was, Karma just hummed thoughtfully, studying him for a long moment. “I suppose it’s just a wait and see sort of thing, then. Ooh, maybe you’ll grow claws!”

 

“ _ _Stop__ , I don’t exactly __want__  to grow scales or claws… Or whatever it is Leviathans have. I feel like I should be more concerned about this but I’m just too tired… Maybe if I do go to the beach I could try to get one to come meet me, so at least I’ll have some idea of what creature I’m apparently a ‘descendant’ of.”

 

Karma’s eyebrows rose. “Is that what your dream voice was telling you? That you’re part demon fish? Not that we’re in any position to ignore it, but… that’s interesting.”

 

“Interesting?” Nagisa growled lowly, leveling his friend with a dark look, his migraine making all the sudden thoughts cause even more pain. “I’ve been literally bound to a mission against a top secret government project. Considering what we’ve been tasked with by said government project, I’m probably going to have to kill a ton of the people involved. While also taking back the Kraken’s tentacle cells and trying not to get caught by that same project.”

 

“Well it wouldn’t be fun if there was no risk involved,” Karma replied with a smirk, ducking the decorative couch pillow Nagisa threw at him with ease.

 

Huffing, the shorter boy sighed and sank back into the cushions. Now that he’d said it, he realized that this mission of his was a lot more complicated than it first seemed, even if it had already seemed complicated to begin with. Even Karasuma-sensei knowing was a risk, as he had higher-ups to report to, and who knew what Irina-sensei would end up doing with what information he’d given them. Actually, if he wanted to sort out anything, he probably would have to try to call Leviathan or something else similar to him to teach him.

 

With a groan, he closed his eyes. “Karma, we might actually need that stupid beach trip.”

 

“Then rest up, we can go tomorrow.”

 

With that, Nagisa let out a slow breath, all too willing to leave consciousness and all the pain that currently came with it behind. At least he wasn’t alone in this, not completely－at the very least Karma was too curious to leave him to his own devices in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everybody who commented on my slow fic, thank you so much! 
> 
> I'm sorry about such late updates, there's been trouble with work, finding a new house, family medical issues, writer's block... this story, and any others I had in mind, were shifted to the backburner for quite a while. I'm still not out of the woods yet in those situations, but hopefully I'll be able to write more and keep the updates a little closer together.
> 
> So far the chapters have been a little short, but I'm hoping to get in more plotwork in the next few so once I finally get them written out and uploaded there should be more for you guys to read.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot that people like this story so much even though I've been terrible about updates. Enjoy this new bit and hopefully I'll have another chapter up within a month!


End file.
